


Everyday life (or not so much)

by ShadowBiscuit



Series: Hell on Earth [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sammy on demon blood, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean became a demon, all of his morals walked right out the door. Sam is now Dean's pet, even though being used by his older brother was the last thing he ever wanted.</p><p>In this first story, Dean is making Sam choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday life (or not so much)

After all that happened, Dean still managed to surprise Sam. And not in a good way.

Instead of waking up in his bed, the younger hunter found himself unable to move as he was bound by his wrists and ankles, both wrapped with meal chains around them. He was stretched out on something cold, arms above his head. After taking in a ragged breath, he realised that he's been gagged and of course, was naked. Nearly too scared to open his eyes, but knowing better, Sam slowly took in the view that greeted him. Total darkness. Blindfolded, apparently.

He went still, body tensed as he listened for any sound, any movement. When none came, Sam tried moving his hands but to no awail; his wrists were bound too tightly.

After what seemed like an hour or maybe just five minutes, he finally heard movement from his right. Slow, calculated steps approached him and he couldn't stop the shiver which ran down his spine the moment he heard that dark, low, predatory chuckle.

"Oh Sammy, you have no idea how impossibly hot your are like that, completely at my mercy," He purred, stopping rext to the metal table on which Sam was spread out, and slowly ran the back of his hand down the hunter's exposed chest. "Would love to just take you right now, raw and dry, but... I have something else planned for you today."

Sam knew that whatever Dean had planned, no matter how 'fun' it might prove to be for his brother, he himself wouldn't enjoy it. At least that's what he hoped for. He wanted to think that he still had some dignity, some resolve left.

That he wasn't broken yet.

He should have known better.

His surprised yelp got muffled by the gag, when a hard object got shoved inside of him with no warning whatsoever. It was cold, too, so at least that meant that Dean had some courtesy to use lube this time.

"Will you look at that? Your slutty hole is sucking the butt plug right in, what a needy little hole. Hm, what do you think, Sammy? Should we please that hole of yours some more? What do you say?" Dean was now standing behind Sam, or at least that's from where his voice came from.

He knew what would come next, but even as he tried, Sam couldn't push back the groan that escaped his throat, his back arching when Dean decided to push the max button on the butt plug's vibration system. He thurst upwards, seeking non-existant friction for his already rock hard cock. His body was doing a great job betraying him again.

Dean just laughed and Sam could hear him walk over his groans and whines, actual _whines_ of pleasure. He then felt something hard but elastic around the base of his pulsing cock, and he knew that he was screwed. 

His demon brother slowly removed the gag and Sam immediately took in a shaky breath.

"Dean..." He whispered with undeniable need in his voice, trying to lean into the touch when his brother caressed his cheek. It was over, he knew it. He succumbed to the pleaure, once again.

"Shh, baby brother. I know, I know. It's been a while, hasn't it? You want to come undone? Go ahead, just ask me and I will let you." Dean promised, placing a hot kiss on his writhing brother's neck, then collarbone, resulting in the younger Winchester letting out a barely audible whimper.

"Dean...plea-" Sam started, but was cut off when a thumb brushed his bottom lip.

"Or..Sam, I could give you a fix. How long has it been since your last fix, sweetheart? A week, or maybe two? I know that you're aching for it." Dean finished his sentence with a kiss, tongue poking and proding Sam's lips, the other man opening his mouth to let the curious invader in and kissing him deeply and longingly. It didn't take much time for Sam to start whimpering again like a a needy mess.

It was only when Sam's tongue went deeper into Dean's inviting mouth that he realised his brother was bleeding. He must have done it on purpose beause the taste of Dean's demon blood had Sam moaning into his brother's mouth.

"Love my blood, don't you?" Dean grinned, or at least his voice sounded like he was grinning like an animal while he said that. "Choose, Sammy. My blood or your release?"

Cruel. Dean was playing a cruel game with him. He  _needed_ that blood like an addict but also felt light headed and ready to blow below the belt as the butt plug inside him shook violently, making his hard cock leak with precome.

"Please, Dean, no, I can't,  _fuck please,_ Dean!" All rational thoughts left Sam as he resorted to begging, just wanting to come as bad as needing that blood, already shaking as withdrawal took over his body. "Deeean!" Sam whined, searching for his brother with his mouth, kissing and licking whatever skin he found.

"Choose." Dean's voice was commanding now, lower. It was an order and Sam knew it.

Sam couldn't choose, he just couldn't but he knew that he had to. After a momentarily inner debate, he finally decided on the blood, needing the fix more than calming his sexual desires.

Dean placed a small kiss on his hunter's sweaty chest, whispering sweet nothings and praises about how good he was and how Dean would let him come twice as hard tomorrow than he would have today. Sam gasped and moaned in appreciation, already eager for what was to come.

After a moment, one or two minutes while Dean got the knife and cut into his wrist, Sam could finally taste the sweet crimson in his mouth, moaning from the utter, out of this world peasure drinking his brother's blood brought him.

He swallowed many times, drinking as much as he could, as quickly as he could, before Dean pulled his wrist, onto which Sam's mouth was practically latched on, away from his pleading brother.

"Good boy. Very Good." Dean said in a soothing voice, slowly removing the butt plug, but leaving the cock ring on, taking the chains off, while Sam tried his best to come down from the high and struggling to ignore the painful erection bouncing against his abdomen.

It was a fucked up situation, a fucked up life, sucking his brother's demon blood and getting hard from a toy up his ass.

It was fucked up, but it was his life.

And as the blinfold was removed, the first thing that Sam noticed were a pair of black eyes on his dear brother's face, looking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep on adding more to this series, some of them might get gory. Also, if anyone would like to request a story, feel free to write it in the comments!


End file.
